


Memory Album

by Kitsun



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a ghost, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arekan, Fanatsy, I'm new to all of this, M/M, Only Kanda can see him, Plot comes first, Slow Burn, Yullen, also there's a lot of swearing because of Kanda, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsun/pseuds/Kitsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe. Kanda finds a photo album full of a certain albino's photos. Upon picking it, he couldn't predict even a half of the strange things that will happen to him because of the album and the ghost-like boy it summoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Album

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this site as well as one of the first fanfics I've ever written, so it isn't really ambitious. It was meant to be just a test of my writing skills but my friend forced me to put in on the internet, so here it is.  
> There will be more chapters in the future, though I'm not sure how often will I be able to update since I'm a busy man.
> 
> Warning: I'm not a native English speaker so there surely are many grammatical mistakes in this work. I'm looking for someone who could correct them for me so it can become readable!

It was the begging of an autumn. The sun shone warmly, making everything look like it's been made of pure gold. Kanda was walking by an quiet valley, breathing fresh air deep into his lungs. He was coming back from his collage, slightly tired. Those idiots from his year were acting so damn loud all day long again. He was extremaly annoyed by them. For some reason, they were actually trying to befriend him. It pissed him off to no end. He'd told them countless times that he has no need for friends and that he wants to be on his damned own, but they didn't even think of listening to him. All they wanted was to drag him to parties and other dumb shit his idiotic colleagues have always done. They didn't accept it when he refused, so Kanda had already broken some limbs of his self-called "friends" even thought the semester had started less than a month ago. He was all but tired of all this shit.  
Luckily, he was now walking straight to his rented one-room flat all by himself. None of the useless, annoying kids around. He'll finally be able to lay on his bed and relax in his beloved loneliess. Or that's what he thought.  
Suddenly, he stumbled on something and nearly lost his balance. At this point, his annoyance reached its limits. With teeth gritted from anger, he threw a murderous look at a thing that nearly made him fall. It turned out to be some kind of an thick, old-looking book. A little curious now, Kanda crouched to take a better look at a thing that seemed to be kinda out of place here.  
"What the hell is an old book doing in the middle of the road?", he mumbled to himself as he picked the thing up. It was a little heavy, its dark, thick cover was decorated with various subtle gold emblems. Upon opening it, he noticed that the pages were yellowed, a little dusty, some of the ends slighy torn. He flipped some pages and then noticed that in fact it's a photo album. It made him even more confused.  
"A photo album...?", Kanda said to himself staring blankly at the indistinct photos of some white haired teenager. He didn't recognize him at all, he would surely reamember if he ever saw someone with such a weird hair. Anyway, he had completely no idea whose this album might be or who might've dropped it here. No longer intrested in the aciddentaly found book, he wanted to put it back to where it was laying before he stumbled, but suddenly he felt a shiver run through his spine. He stopped half-way, a frown appearing on his face. 'What was that just now...?', a thought crossed his mind as he looked around, but there was no one around. Then he placed his gaze on the book again and something in his mind told him to take it with him. 'What the...? What use can I possibly make of this old shit? Taking it with me would make no sense at all!', he scolded himself in thought, but after a short while he decided to take it anyway. For what he didn't know, but who cares, the free-of-damned-colleagues weekend was about to start, so he quickly thrown the album out of his thoughts and continued his way to the flat, concentrating on the warm bed awaiting him here instead.

****

The feeling of warm water running through his skin was such a pleasure after a long and annoying day spent in collage. Kanda let himself relax and forget about everything, including the mysterious album. Nothing mattered to him for a while as he was all by himself at his own place with nobody to disturb him.  
Yawning, he got out the bathroom and sat comfortably on the bed, wearing loose pyjamas. Yeah, that was life. Quiet, calm and distressing, with no one to break the silence. ...Well, actually, on the times like this Kanda felt a little lonely, but he'd never admit it, even to himself. After all, was there anything to do with this? Kanda just hated the people from collage, the way they laughed at dumb things and did even more dumb things, the parties that they held just to get themselves drunk to senseless, even their attempts in getting close to him made him totally disgusted and pissed off with them. There's no way he could've befriended any of them and he knew no other people who'd be willing to get closer to him. So he was there all by himself, trying to convince himself that loneliness is such a great thing.  
"Well, at least I can fully concentrate on whatever I want to do", he smiled sadly to himself, gazing around the room just to find something that could've make him busy. He didn't really feel like studying during Friday afternoon, nor reading any of his old and known by heart samurai books. ...Speaking of old books, wasn't there something recently brought to the flat that he haven't had a chance to examine yet?  
Thinking that, he turned around to see the mysterious photo album laying on his cabinet next to the bed. There definitely was something strange about this book. Kanda could still reamember the shiver that ran thought his spine when he thought about leaving the book where he found it. It was kinda creepy, to begin with. 'Well, it was probably due to the wind or something, considering that it wasn't just my imagination', Kanda kept telling himself, but when he stared at the book now, he just couldn't shake out a feeling that the real reason for that shiver really was the photo album.  
Cautiously, he reached out for the book and placed it on his lap. Its cover was dead cold even though the temperature in the room was rather warm. Feeling a little uneasy, Kanda opened the book at a random page and stared at a fuzzy photo of the same white haired boy he saw on the other photo in the afternoon. The photo was indistinct, so he barely noticed that the boy had something that looked like a tattoo on his left eye. Frowning at this, Kanda kept on looking thorough the album in search for something that could help him tell who the owner of the album was. He noticed that almost on every photo was this strange haired boy, so he assumed that he must have been the owner of the album, or at least somebody close to them. That's also why when he finally found a small, inky writing on the last page of the album, he assured that it must've been the tattooed boy's name.  
"Allen Walker", he read out loud, voice trembling a little, and suddenly the world disappeared from before his eyes.

****

Actually, it didn't disappear completely. Kanda's vision was just blurry as he looked at the room which seemed like it was darkening, the walls and the ceiling strangely undulating. For a moment it seemed to him that the only source of light in the room was the nearly blank page of an album, the inked name flashing so bright he thought it will blind him. He started to feel strangely tired all of sudden, all of his strength escaping his body, eyelids feeling so heavy that he barely managed to keep his eyes open.  
Then suddenly everything stopped.  
Kanda was back in his normal-looking room, lightenened by a weak, soft beam from his old lamp. He blinked a few times, totally confused.  
"What the hell was that just now!?", he yelled into the empty room, feeling creeps run on his back. Whatever have just happened, it truly made him feel more than uneasy.  
Clenching his fists, he took a deep breath. Calamity was the key to everything. There's no need to get stressed, even in this situation, he thought.  
"Well, not really much, I'd say."  
Kanda nearly jumped as he heard an unknown voice coming from behind his back. To say that in his manner, it literally scared the living shit out of him. He immediately got up from bed and turned around, just to become even more thrilled and confused at the same time. That's because the source of the voice turned out to be the white haired teenager with a tattoo-like thing on his left eye, the same who he saw on nearly all of the photos in the mysterious album. He was standing here in his room, abutting against the wall, calmly staring at the shocked expression on Kanda's face with a small grin.  
"How the fuck did you get in here!?", Kanda yelled at him, desperately trying not to show any of the fear that all this creepy situation awakened in him. That's when he realized something. The boy standing in front of him didn't really look like a stable phisical element. More precisely, his colors were unnaturaly pale, the borders of his body and clothing blurred slightly into the space around him. Also, he could somehow see through him, not really clearly, but still - his body was somewhat transparent, there was no denying to it.  
"You've just called me, haven't you?", the pale boy said softly, leaning his head to the side a little, a delicate smile curving his lips. Kanda stared at him with a disorientation, blinking dumbly, and then he reamemberd.  
"You're Allen... Walker, right?", he asked, placing his gaze back on the album which he still held in his hands, as he just realized. "So the name written here was yours, after all..."  
Allen nodded at that, saying nothing. He just stood there and stared at Kanda, small grin on his face certainly not willing to disappear. The long haired man couldn't stop feeling uneasy under the gaze of transparent teenager. He cleared his throat, deciding that if he wants to get to know anything about all the shit that happened to him that day, the only option is asking Allen about it, no matter how strange talking to the half-invincible man would seem.  
"I found this old book on my way back from collage", he started, staring at Allen suspiciously. "It was literally laying in the middle of the road, as if asking to fucking flip on it. Can you explain what was it even doing in a place like this?" he frowned, "Was it even you who dropped it?"  
Allen closed his eyes, still grinning as he stepped away from the wall, getting closer to the dark haired guy. Kanda stared at him uncertainly as he watched teenager reach towards the photo album in his hands. His hand approached the book and... Dipped into the cover as if it was made of liquid. Kanda stared at the occurrence in shock, his eyes wide open. Seeing older boy's face, Walker couldn't help but giggle at his confused expression.  
"Do you really think that I could be the one who dropped this?" asked the younger man with amused look on his face. Kanda gave him an annoyed gaze, the one that everyone in his surroundings have already known perfectly.  
"Stop joking around, dumbass. I don't know and don't freakin' care about your lame tricks, just tell me what is wrong with this damn album that appears to have your photos plastered to every fucking page.", he mumbled through clenched teeth.  
"It's cursed.", said the white haired boy bluntly, removing his hand from the book cover. He didn't take his eyes of Kanda even for a second, observing him vigilantly.  
"What?!", Kanda stiffened, "I fucking told you to stop joking! Do you really want so much to have your face punched!?"  
Allen completely ignored the last sentence, turning around and placing himself comfortably on Kanda's bed. Before the long haired man managed to insult him again, white haired boy started talking. "You don't want to believe even though you just summoned me from it, is that so?" Seeing that he actually managed to get Kanda's attention with those words, he continued. "Putting it simply, my soul is somehow bound to this book. The photos that you see here contain fragments of my memory."  
"Wait... Fragments of your memory? Just what freaking kind of being are you?" - Kanda interrupted him, but the transparent guy completely ignored it, laying carelessly on the other man's bed. Staring at the ceiling, the ghostly boy continued. "As my soul is bound to it, I can exist as long as it is not destroyed."  
"Oh, really...?" Kanda looked at him teasingly. "So if get rid of this shit, I'll be able to get rid of your annoying prestence as well?"  
Walker looked at him with dead cold eyes. "Do you really think that I would just disappear and let you peacefully be if you did it?"  
Kanda clutched his teeth. This brat has started to seriously annoy him.  
"So, why are you here anyway?" Kanda asked after a moment of silence. "I'm tired, get the hell out of my bed."  
Allen stared at him for a moment, then started to laugh, making Kanda even more pissed off that he already was.  
"What the fuck is it again?", he said through the painfully clenched teeth, sending Allen a murderous look.  
"It's not so easy to get rid of me once you summon me, you know?" Walker grinned evilly at Kanda's angry expression. "But if you're so tired of looking at my face, then why don't you just put the thing down?" he pointed at a book which was placed in Kanda's hands all the time since Allen appeared.  
"...What?" Kanda blinked, not really getting what the transparent kid was fucking on about. He was so tired after all these shitty things that have happened since he found the book, all he wanted now was to go and finally get some rest.  
"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. If you stop touching the book, I disa-"  
Before he could finish the sentence, Kanda dropped the album straight to the floor, probably waking up all the neighbourhood with a loud noise the heavy book made while meeting the wooden panels. Allen's blurry silhouette immediately disappeared, leaving no signs of an abnormaly that have just happened. Kanda let out a deep sight.  
"Finally... I can rest properly", he mumbled, collapsing onto bed. One last thing he said before letting darkness swallow him was "Today was crazy as hell, but finally something less boring than everyday's life happened to me." Not really thinking of what he said, he immediately feel to sleep.  
Thankfully, he didn't know that actually strange things didn't disappear as easy as they appeared and that he wasn't truly alone in his room at the moment. Invincible, Allen sighed, staring at sleeping man from the armchair situated next to the bed. "This is gonna be a little tough, but I've got a feeling that soon we will somehow start to get along. More or less." He turned his gaze to the sky beside the window on the opposite wall. "As long as he's the only one that can help me achieve my goal, I'll continue on living like this." That saying, he rested his invincible form on the armchair, waiting for the dawn, since he no longer needed to sleep.

*****

Weak, morning sun's light peeked through the window as Kanda woke up around 10 am the next day. He stretched his muscles and scratched his neck, thinking of what the hell actually happened the previous evening. It felt so unreal that he immediately thought that all of these strange occurrings might have been just a weird dream, but as he saw the photo album laying on the floor exactly where he dropped it yesterday, he started to doubt this theory. Sighing, he sat on the bed, wondering where the hell might this Allen guy be now.  
"Had a nightmare, didn't you?" Kanda literally jumped off the bed as he suddenly heard the now familiar voice echoing somewhere in the room.  
"What the...? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!?", he yelled from the bottom of his lungs, pissed of like he haven't been for a long time. No matter where he turned his gaze, the white haired boy was nowhere to be seen.  
"You were throwing yourself in your sleep pretty badly.", the invincible man continued, completely ignoring what the dark haired guy just said. "Was it some kind of a bad dream?"  
Kanda was trying really hard not to lose control of himself. He took some deep breaths to calm his pissed off self, shooting angry looks at various places in the room, trying to locate the invincible man.  
"Where the hell are you?", he asked in forcefully calmed voice, all he wanted now was to punch the albino right in the fucking face.  
"Here..." he suddenly heard a deep voice coming right from beside him, so he turned out without thinking. He could almost hear Allen's grin. "Why are you so surprised? I told you that it's not so easy to get rid of me, didn't I? Stopping phisical contact with the album only makes me invincible to your eyes. I've never ever said that it makes my prestence disappear."  
Kanda clutched his teeth. Hell, he thought that he'll be finally able to rest during the weekend.  
"So, what are you still doing here anyway?" asked the older boy, reaching for the collapsed book as he thought that Allen will become visible once he touches it again. As he thought, upon grabbing the album, the pale teenager materialised behind him. As he expected, the albino was wearing his typical grin plastered on his face, eyes squinted, staring at Kanda.  
"Well then, already down to business?" Allen squinted his eyes even more, leaning forward. "Then let's say that I need you to do something."  
"What?", Kanda frowned at white haired boy's strange bahaviour. "Why the hell do you think that I'd do anything for you? You're nothing more than a pain in the ass for me right now."  
Allen only chuckled at that, making Kanda even more angry.  
"It's not like you have much choice here. Since you summoned me using that album, I'll continue to haunt you untill you help me achieve my goal."  
Hearing this, Kanda immediately regretted taking the book with him. What the hell was he even thinking!?  
"Well then, what's the exact goal that you're willing to achieve so badly that you decide to stalk people who have fucking nothing to do with you?" he asked, his teeth scrapping. He couldn't reamember the last time he was pissed off as much as he was now.  
Allen's face twisted into a smile at the dark haired boy's question.  
"Willing to collaborate after all? Great. So, getting to the point: reamember when I told you that the photos in the album you're holding contain my memories?" as Kanda nodded, Allen getstured to him to open the book. "As you can see, most of them are here glued, but there are some missing." he pointed with his gloved finger at an empty part of the page, plain with only slight remains of an old glue.  
"So I assume that you'd like to retrieve them, am I right?" Kanda asked, looking at him without enthusiasm.  
"Indeed. You see, the truth is that I can remember only the things that are on the photos in this album. Without all the album completed, I don't even know the whole story of my own life." Allen said quietly, feisty grin disappearing from his face completely. Kanda stared at him, surprised.  
"What is this supposed to mean? I mean, you're here talking with me and you reamember this even though we're not on any freaking photo, isn't it so?" Kanda asked, truly intrigued.  
Allen gazed at him with empty eyes.  
"Yeah, I can remember everything that happens to me now, but as for my previous life, there are only brief fragments left in my mind, only the ones plastered in this cursed book." Walker hesitated for a second, then continued. "You see, knowledge of my own story is really important to me, there are some things that I just need to know so I can rest in peace." he closed his eyes, as if reamembering something.  
Kanda caught himself staring dumbly at Allen, so he coughed and turned his gaze away.  
"Okay, I get it. But I still don't get why can't you do this by yourself."  
Walker opened his eyes, staring at the older guy surprised. He hesitated again and then reached to him with his hand.  
"Huh?!" Kanda frowned at albino's behaviour and then suddenly a gloved hand dipped into his skin like it wasn't here. Dark haired man stared at it in shock, paralyzed from an unknown sensation. It felt like a part of his chest touched by Allen melted, letting his hand dip into it. It was kinda warm and electrific sensation, something that seemed totally weird and out of place. It truly made him feel uncomfortable.  
"See? I cannot touch anything in this form.", transparent boy sighed, removing his hand from Kanda's chest. "That's why I'm here. I need you to collect the photos for me. I'll guide you - I know where most of them are. You just need to get them and put them into the album. Please." he begged, staring right into the taller boy's eyes with such an indescribable sadness that Kanda couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. After some long seconds, he broke the eye contact and spoke quietly.  
"Dumbass... What the hell makes you think that I'll help your pitiful self in anything?" he said in a typical for him resentful manner, although Allen noticed that there was no anger in his voice, so he kept quiet, until Kanda sighed and spoken again. "Okay then, maybe I'll help you, just so you fuck off quicker." A small glimpse of hope flashed in Allen's bright, silver eyes, making Kanda slightly embarrassed. "Hey, don't get so fucking happy, I'm not doing this for you, I just want to get rid of your annoying prestence quicker!"  
Allen only smiled at that, saying nothing. Kanda sighed and let himself rest on the bed, feeling tired after conversation with pale teenager. 'Shit, I woke up less than an hour ago and I'm already this tired even though it's a fucking weekend? Geez, this brat is certainly getting on my weak nerves.' He just sat there and stared into nothing particularl absentmindly, thinking about all strange occurrences that happened in the recent time, especially his last conversation with a transparent boy. Did he really make a good decision?  
Meanwhile, Allen busied himself with sitting in his beloved armchair and staring on the Kanda's lost in thought expression, wondering if he didn't say too much during their conversation. 'Well, I persuaded him after all, that's what really matters.', he thought, resting his head on his palm. 'But what if he becomes curious of my previous life? Crap, I shouldn't have mentioned this to him so soon, this might form quite a problem...'  
They sat there like that for quite a while, time flowing forward, the two young men lost deep in their thoughts as the clock on the wall ticked. The silence finally broke after what seemed to be an hour or so, when Kanda, wearing neutral expression, asked his new roommate, if that's how you could call a partially invincible, bodyless ghostly boy summoned from a photo album, a simple question which yet have mean much to their upcoming adventure.  
"You said that you mostly know the locations of the missing photos, right? So, where are we going to get the first one?"


End file.
